


Kim Possible Drabble/Ficlet Collection

by lextenou



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Community: Kim Possible Slash Haven, Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 10,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lextenou/pseuds/lextenou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles and ficlets inspired by prompts given by the KP Slash Haven community. Contains implied, pre-established, and established Kim/Shego. The name of the person who provided the challenge is listed first, followed by the prompt. Parameters of the challenge were to write a coherent Kim/Shego fic no less than 100 and no more than 500 words. Some chapters exceed the 500 word limit, but all are at least 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Absolute Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Mouse: 'my faith in you' or 'i believe'

Shego ducked the beam that flashed in the darkness where her head had been a scant breath before, the taste of ozone heavy on her tongue. Rolling, she dived behind the heavy steel of the steam shovel. Bullets pinged against the steel, their echo allowing her to triangulate the shooters in the night air.

Popping her head up, the eyed the distance and shot off a single blast from her palm. Vanishing back behind the heavy machinery, the ends of her hair were singed by another blast of high energy, the eerie blue light highlighting the debris of the deserted construction site. A piece of rebar rolled to a stop next to her foot. Staring at it, a flash of insight made her grin.

Blindly, she reached up, laying down a blanket of fire in the general direction where she'd last seen the beam emanating from, sweeping her attack from side to side to keep the conventional shooters' heads down.

Swiping up the rebar, she swung up onto the side of the shovel, careful to keep out of sight from her attackers. Seconds were more than what she had - if this was to work, she had to do it before the itchy trigger finger on that beam could react.

Running low along the side of the steam shovel, she reached the end of the cab and took a deep breath and leaped upwards, momentum swinging her body up onto the roof. Lightly leaping from the flat surface, she landed silently in the shovel, allowing her a bird's eye view of the field of engagement.

A gunman was circling around to behind where she'd been. In another five seconds, they'd find out she'd moved. She searched for the beam, finding it surrounded by more gunmen. At least half would be knocked out, leaving her with maybe a half dozen to worry about. Ducking down in the shovel, her hands heated, transferring into the rebar until it was barely glowing. Keeping it out of sight, she eyed the distance, then launched the metal through the air.

It arced beautifully in the still night air, the bare glow hidden in the light pollution from nearby Middleton. Not waiting to watch it pierce through the side of the beam, she launched from the shovel, flipping in the air to land behind the man who thought he'd get the drop on her.

She tapped the back of his head, dropping him cold. She grabbed his weapon and the spare clip from his belt. Regardless of the weapons her hands were, a gun still made people stop and take notice, despite the fact that her hands were far deadlier.

The concussion of the beam explosion almost knocked her over. Make that three guys to take out.

Running around the machinery, she made herself an open target. A single shot arced out of the unnatural silence left after the explosion. In the next instant, the gunman was knocked out cold on the ground.

Running low to ground, she scanned for any possible place where they'd been keeping her objective. A sleek black limo sat near the foreman's trailer. Slowing, she sauntered up, taking note that the driver was missing. Probably'd been one of the gunmen.

She continued her easy pace to the rear door. A little force and the door came away in her hand.

Kim reclined on the seat, looking up as Shego leaned in. "Oh, hey."

"Sorry to have kept you waiting. Ready for dinner?"

"Mmmm...I could eat."

Shego shook her head, smiling as she extended a hand to Kim. "When'd you get free?"

Kim crawled from the limo, her hand resting comfortably in Shego's. "Right around when you got up to the shovel. I wasn't worried."

"Uh huh. That would be why I had to do it alone?"

Kim pressed a soft kiss to Shego's cheek. "Yep. I figured you had it in hand."

\- end -


	2. Afterglow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kuopiofi: descending

This resplendent languor brought about by her touch is positively decadent. There's nothing I wish for beyond this existence in her arms, salt sweat sticking our skin together. The closeness is just what I need right now, after all that she's just put me through. Only with her do I feel this way, this turning inside out of my emotions and my very being. 

It's completely her fault. 

I've never felt this rich relaxation before. The novelty of it is enough to spin my mind into a swirl of confusion. Her touch is the balm that soothes my soul, an absolvement.

I don't know what this means for my heart. I know I'm already deeper than I thought...and that scares the crap out of me.


	3. Almost a Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kuopiofi: waiting

A grunt exploded from Kim as she landed heavily on the bare concrete floor of that latest in the long line of lairs within which Dr. Drakken resided. Her arch enemy, Shego, stood over her as she glared from her position on the floor.

"Aww, did wittle Kimmie trip?" A leg swung out, toward Kim's side. "Too _bad_!"

Kim rolled out of the way and sprang to her feet, launching a kick to Shego's knee that almost connected. Their movements were furious and rapid, their faces screwed up in concentration. Furiously concentrating eyes met sparkling ones and the frown on her face deepened as she realized that the other woman was _enjoying_  this.

Something other lurked in those eyes. Something that vaguely unsettled her.

What that something was, she couldn't place immediately.

Whatever it was, it would have to wait until some time when she _wasn't_  in the middle of an extremely physical fight.

\- end -


	4. At Least You Choose Your Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mouse has submitted the venerable request of: how bout dinner with the family
> 
> Let the games begin.

"So...Shego. Is that your Christian name?" Nana Possible leveled a smile lined with steel at the tense woman at the Thanksgiving dinner table.

"It's a nickname. Hego decided we needed to have 'superhero' names and I wanted to..." A quick glance at Kim had her avoiding any mention of villainy. "Not forget my brothers."

"How sweet. Pass the sweet potatoes, dearie."

A deceptively slim fingered hand grasped the bowl firmly, pulling it from Shego's hand.

"How are things with the rockets you boys are playing with, James?"

"Oh, you know us, Mother, always having something go off. Why just the other day, Vivian was showing us a new-"

"Vivian, James?"

"Yes, Mother, the robotics expert? I could have sworn I told you about her. Well, she was showing us these new-"

"I'm not sure I like a woman in there working with you, James Timothy." The sternness of the Voice made Shego cringe, thankful it was not aimed at her. She was damn glad Kim had warned her not to mention the villainy bit.

"Oh, it's fine. She'll be over later with the boys." Dr. Possible smiled at her mother-in-law. "She has the best recipe for stuffing I've ever tried. Remember, dear, we had it at the potluck?"

Dr. Possible chuckled. "Yep! Ate almost as much of that as I did of your casserole!"

"My, my...do you cook, Shego?"

"I've been known to be partial to the open flame."

"A barbecuer! We'll just have to have you over for a cookout sometime and test those grilling chops!" Dr. Possible grinned widely at Shego. Her answering smile was weak as the surreality of the situation hit her.

She was at a family dinner.

It was, for all intents and purposes, her in-laws.

She didn't want to kill anyone.

There was definitely something screwy here.

She glanced over at Kim, catching the shining smile that danced around moist pink lips. Her stomach clenched in reaction, her fingers tightening around her fork. 

Definitely something very screwy.

Good thing she seemed to be growing increasingly fonder of screwy, with downright affection for whacked-out.

\- end -


	5. The Copycat Phase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mouse's request: tending the wounded 
> 
> Enjoy, rodent!
> 
> The character in this story was originally from the "My Princess" triptych.

"OW! Kim!"

"Well, if you'd quit squirming so much,it wouldn't hurt as much! And where's your mama?"

The young boy fidgeted in his seat, his scraped knee exposed beneath the torn edge of his shorts. Sniffling and pouting slightly, he pointed behind the kneeling redhead.

She glanced over her shoulder to meet a raised dark eyebrow.

"Little Tarzan here decided it would be a good idea to copy a Certain Move he saw a Certain Someone trying out in the backyard yesterday."

"Aww...sport, I've told you before, you wanna try that stuff, you gotta make sure I'm with you!" A pale hand reached over and ruffled his hair. "How far did you get?"

"The backflip." He dragged the back of his wrist against his nose. "I landed funny and hurt my knee."

"I see that! Tell you what..when you're all spruced up, I'll show you how to do some stretching. How's that sound?"

"Yeah!" He resumed his squirming. 

Kim closed her eyes and shook her head silently. 

These two were definitely going to be the death of her.

\- end -


	6. Darkness My Old Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kuopiofi: darkness

Under the cover of darkness, anything is possible.

A thief knows this well, quickly realizing in their career as a liberator of other people's goods that darkness is their best friend.

A spy knows this as well, being little more than a thief for their chosen department or nation.

Darkness hides much from prying eyes...much...but not all.

So it is under cover of darkness, this friend to those of the grey morality, that wide brown eyes take in a scene that shocks. Two, known to him as enemies, embracing not in grappling, but rather, in affection.

Shock...confusion...betrayal...intrigue...all is hidden under cover of the blessed darkness.

At least until morning arrives.


	7. Empty Orchestra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yimmy: Karaoke

"You could always back out. I won't think any less of you for it." Kim narrowed her eyes. "You know, in defense of the myriad glassware in the vicinity."

The redhead snatched the plastic from Shego's loose grasp. "You're going to pay for that."

The smirk was decidedly unapologetic. "I look forward to it."

Within a few moments, it was difficult to keep the cringing internal as Kim's lack of anything beyond mediocre vocal ability became increasingly clear. Shego watched the song as it continued to progress, keeping track of how much longer she'd be forced to endure the painful warbling.

"There! I showed you!" Kim tossed the microphone into Shego's lap.

"Yep. You sure did, Princess. My turn now?"

\- end -


	8. Epidural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kuopiofi: birth
> 
> I originally thought to make this a strict metaphor, but then the image of a harried, contrite Shego in sweatpants appearing in a hospital doorway appeared in my head.

Sweat beaded on her forehead as she gripped her mother's hand tightly.

"Breathe, Kim. In, hold, out. Good...good." A cool cloth was pressed against her heated forehead. Bands of agony gripped her torso in iron grip, tearing through her already frayed nerves.

The bands released suddenly and she panted heavily, her body wrung from the exertion. Despair began to edge in, filling her eyes with tears at having to do this alone.

She leaned back against the damp pillow, her hair clinging to her clammy skin. God, she just wanted this to be _over_.

Her mother's voice was startled and stern. "What are you doing here?"

"I..." That voice...could it be...

Kim opened her eyes wearily and smiled as she saw exactly the right person framed in the doorway, looking for all the world like there was somewhere, anywhere, else that would be a better place to be than here. The loose sweatpants clung to the trim frame that but a scant few months ago she had known for the first time.

"Shego."

"I...I'm sorry."

Kim's smile was luminescent, even under the layers of sweat. "Don't."

"But-"

"Just come here." Kim held up a hand. Shego stared at it for a brief moment before stepping forward and taking it. "The fact that you're here now, that's enough." Kim's grin was wan, tired from hours of contractions. "Anything else we can deal with _after_  our baby is born. Got that?"

Shego smiled, her thumb brushing the back of Kim's hand. "Yes, dear."

\- end -


	9. Everything Can Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kuopiofi: moment

The night had been the same as ever. Long periods of waiting, interspersed with brief moments of intense action...the monotonous ritual of push and pull, tension almost nonexistent.

She cared not for her own life in these moments, because she didn't need to. Capabilities of those involved were of such a caliber that she had no challenge and therefore, no risk, provided she remained in top form.

The only thing that would make it interesting involved a pair of green eyes that were just now narrowing on her from across the room. The woman flipped over a cluster of morons, landing nimbly in front of her appointed nemesis.

"Aww, how sweet, you came to visit."

"Can the chatter, precious."

They fell into their accustomed rhythm, feinting and thrusting with force. Around them, the others fell back, not willing to risk either woman's wrath during their battle.

From across the cavernous warehouse, an explosion rocked the foundation, loosening the rotted timbers above. Sharp eyes spotted the crumbling mass that hurtled through the air towards them and before thought could interfere, hands grasped her foe, pulling them both aside.

Landing with sharp grunts against the floor, their heads swivelled around to spot any further menaces to their combined safety. Nothing but destruction met their gaze, fully half of the roof having collapsed into where they'd been standing mere moments before.

"You saved me."

The soft voice was exactly what she didn't want to hear.

"Don't read too much into it." She could feel the heavy stare of the woman she'd saved, burning along her skin. "Stop looking at me."

The other woman turned away and she almost missed the burning gaze that caressed her skin.

"Hey..."

She glanced up, meeting turbulently confused green eyes that were going to haunt her all night. "Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

They stood in the creaking warehouse, broken wood surrounding them.

She had no idea what to say, so she turned away to leave. "Well...I guess I'll go."

Her opponent nodded, that heated gaze once again sliding over her body. "Yeah...see you next time."

"Yeah..." She walked away, long strides eating up the ground as she refused to look back. Her mind was awhirl with unspoken emotion, tension lining her muscles. "...Right..."

\- end -


	10. High Tide Fashion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self challenge: beach

"Ow! Dammit, Shego!"

"If you'd cooperate with me, it wouldn't hurt as much!"

"Cooperate? You're mangling me!"

"Correction. I'm helping you fit into two bits of string."

"It is considerably more than 'two bits of string'."

"You're right, it's two band-aids and a cork."

"Shego!"

"You didn't hear me whining when I was trying on suits."

"I was too distracted to notice at the time."

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

"You mean like, 'help me decide on a nice suit?' Yes!"

"These aren't nice suits, they're nothing masquerading as beachwear!"

"Aww, how cute, you're jealous."

"I am not."

\- end -


	11. Hole You Could Drive a Truck Through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mouse: dont make me quit you

Kim stopped in her tracks, turning her head to stare at Shego. "Did you just say what I thought you said?"

"I don't know, did you hear me speaking?"

"Shego..."

"Fine, yes, I don't find your mannerisms as annoying as it appears. Can we go now?"

"Hold on, I need to write that down."

"Kim...I _just_  admitted how much I like you. Don't make me have to take it back."

The redhead laughed. "Go ahead. I've got it recorded for posterity."

The sudden dropping out of the bottom of her stomach was not betrayed by her face. If anything, her expression took a decided turn for the lackadaisical.

"You so totally fell for that. I wish I had a camera."

Shego frowned. "I did not."

"Oh, you SO did."

"I can and will harm you."

Kim smirked.

\- end -


	12. Lost in Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mouse requested: lost in space.
> 
> My initial idea was, of course, the venerated "PIGS! In Spa-a-a-a-ace!" bit. However, I like this one more. It speaks to me.

"I'm going to kill Dr. D."

"You're going to kill him? He had nothing to do with this! My father's the one who launched us into space!"

"He's the one who made it so I would be in this situation...ergo, he must be hurt. A lot."

"I am not that bad to be with!"

"Yeah? Prove it, Twinkletoes."

"..."

"Thought so."

"..."

"What the hell was that!"

"You're an insufferable jerk and I don't want to talk about it."

"Talk about it? Talk about it! Get back here and do it again!"

"..."

"Keep that up, Princess. We've got time to kill."

\- end -


	13. Making Her Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mouse: dance, dance...oh, hell no!

"You want me to what?"

Kim smiled innocently, her eyes sparkling with unspoken mischief. "Dance with me."

"I don't think so, Princess." There were many things that Shego would happily agree to in order to keep Kim happy.

Dancing was not one of them.

"Please? I'll be your best friend."

"Kim, I already married you, I don't see how I could get _any_ closer to you than I already am."

The pout was sudden, sneaking in before Shego could raise any defenses.

"Ple-e-a-ase?"

She narrowed her eyes in a fireless glare. "Fine. But tonight, you're wearing The Outfit."

" _So_  unfair."

\- end -


	14. March Twenty Second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kuopiofi: today

"What shall we do this afternoon, dear comrade?"

A pale hand emerged from the deep chair near the fireplace, waving negligently at me in the still air.

"Near Prague, there's a cafe, renowned amongst the locals for it's version of the blintz." Standing, my dear friend the great sleuth Kimberly Possible was revealed to me. As always, I found myself nodding along with her agile mental leaps. "Just around the corner is a remarkable delicatessen known for its coffee. Come, Stoppable. I find myself in the mood for a spot of the exotic."

I trailed after my old friend, our booted steps echoing in the wooden hallway of the boarding-house. Our dear landlady was used to our erratic hours, the boosts in rent more than adequate reparation for her troubles.

In short order, we found ourselves on our way to Prague. With the marvel of modern travel, we should be there a few hours hence from the time of our departure. Messers West and Gordon were more than pleased to be able to offer their services after Possible and I had assisted them in the Illuminated Cavern Affair. Just the remembrance of those ill-fated events was enough to send a chill through me.

Our disembarkment in Prague was swift, with the extracted assurance of future assistance, should we ever require it. Dressed in our customary masculine garb to facilitate our ease of movement, both socially and physically, we blended into the crowds of this foreign capitol, historic in it's dynamic upheaval. It appeared to be the height of the travel season, as we were not the only who spoke the King's English.

Calm and with a sense of purpose, Possible led me on a leisurely tour of the bustling streets, the stones neath our feet ringing the footsteps of the crowd. I surmised that within an hour, much of this crowd would disappear into the aether.

Turning, she led me directly to one of the distinctly Continental tables that partially filled the sidewalk, widened at this point presumably to allow for foot traffic to proceed unimpeded.

Reclining in one of the wire frame chairs, Possible was not surprised when a server appeared at her elbow, setting a coffee before her. In rapid Czech, she ordered, I assumed, for both of us. Leaning back in my chair, I took the opportunity to look around.

My cursory perusal was brought up short by the sudden appearance of an exceedingly familiar figure.

"Ah, right on time. I trust you had no problems finding us?"

I glanced back and forth between the villain we had fought so hard to circumvent and my trusted companion as they shook hands.

"No, your directions were adequate. I take it Stoppable was not informed as to the nature of this evening jaunt?" The smirk was the same one that had haunted my nightmares the month previous.

"Dammit, Stoppable, will you cease your gawking and formulate sentences?" The amused edge to my old friend's voice returned me to my wits.

"If I may be allowed a postulation..." At Possible's nod I continued. "We are going to discuss the incarceration of Dr. Drakken." They exchanged amused smiles. I forged ahead. "Brought about, no doubt, by the burgeoning relationship that was begun approximately a fortnight ago."

Possible's eyebrow quirked upwards, the only outward show of the impression I had just made on the celebrated detective.

"You've been paying attention."

"After so many years in your esteemed presence, Possible, I've learned that not paying attention is likely to place me in an unenviable position of personal risk. There is only so much blind luck can do for a man, after all."

The rich laugh was unexpected, drawing my eye to the pale grin that had filled my heart with fear just scant weeks ago. Flush with victory at my correct deduction, I grinned back.

"I knew there was something I liked about you, Stoppable."

\- end -


	15. Mental Picture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kuopiofi: bath-time

"Sweet mother of God! My eyes! The burning just won't stop! Make it stop!"

Shego rolled her eyes at Ron's theatrics. "You know, you could always not look."

"What, and have my official male card get revoked? I don't think so!"

"You still haven't explained what you are doing here."

"Before I needed to wash my eyes with vinegar, I was coming up here to tell you about the new delivery of the rockets you ordered, but now I need to Brillo my brain!"

"Next time, Stoppable, try knocking first."

"And miss the free floor show? You must be insane."


	16. Moving Onward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kuopiofi: tomorrow

_There is no explanation for this. I am completely insane to even be thinking of talking to her._

Crouched low in the branches outside Kim's house, Shego stared at the attic room intently. Any minute now, the light would go on and she could flip over and request entrance.

Any minute now.

There!

She flipped onto the roof lightly, then slinked her way to the small window. Peeking in, she saw that this time it _was_  Kim and not her mother like last time.

The soft knocking startled her. The tensing of her muscles was enough for Shego to see that it was a good thing she was knocking instead of breaking in like she'd originally thought.

The window swung open abruptly.

"Shego."

"Kim...we need to talk."

"I thought you'd said enough yesterday."

"I don't think so. Let me in."

Kim's eyes narrowed on her, distrustful. "You've got five minutes."

"Gee, thanks, princess." Shego shimmied through the window casing and fell into Kim's room. More specifically she fell onto Kim, who had moved into position to prevent any mysterious thumps that would need to be investigated by her parents.

"Say what you need to say and get out."

Kim pushed Shego away. The older woman's jaw clenched at the loss of the warm skin that she craved. She had yet to map the welcome expanse of Kim's nakedness and the wanting made the barest of touches all the more welcome.

"I had to think. You've never been good at letting me do that."

"Are you calling me a distraction?"

"Of the best kind. I can't concentrate when you look at me."

"What am I supposed to do about that? You made it clear that you're-"

"I made nothing clear. I'm here now in order to _make_  things clear."

Kim sighed and sat on her bed. "Fine."

Shego leaned against Kim's desk, fixing her gaze on the carpeted floor. "What you did was noble and I...I don't hate you for it. With how everything was going, I don't see, now, how you could have chosen any differently. I hate that. I never want that to happen again."

"Me either." The soft confirmation from the bed bolstered Shego's courage.

"It might happen again. If it does, I want it to be...I want us. I want more than just allusion and hinting."

Kim's smile was calm, a glow from within that could only be expressed through the happy expression.

"I'd like that."

Shego smiled, stepping toward Kim. "So..."

"Yes." Kim rose from her bed and met Shego in the middle of her room. "This means there's an us."

Shego smiled as she took Kim into a warm embrace. "Does that also mean that I get to beat the crap out of him for hurting you?"

Kim laughed. "Tomorrow. If you're good."

\- end -


	17. On Clear Lake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cilghal: Just the two of them, but old. Have them be grandparent age, I dunno sitting in rocking chairs on the front porch drinking lemonade or something.

"Come here, you old coot!"

"I'll show you 'old coot', little missy! I can still kick your ass three ways to sunday!"

"Love to see you try, darlin'."

Kim leaned back in her chair, resting her iced tea on the small side table. In another hour, they'd go outside and watch the sun set before coming back to watch their grandson's latest show. Something with robots.

She couldn't keep track anymore of what was cool with this new generation of young people. She supposed that should probably be her first clue that she was definitely getting old. 

The chair next to her creaked as a hand, just as wrinkled as her own, slipped in with hers. With a gentle squeeze, they sat together for a long moment, content to merely exist.

\- end -


	18. Personal Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DamianH requested, and I quote: death. i dont care who or how but u want to feel that hurt in the pit of my soul.

Shego fell backwards heavily as the impact blossomed across her chest.

It's funny.

She never thought dying would hurt so badly.

"SHEGO!"

She winced at the sharp screech near her ear. A welcome voice, but she could have lowered her voice a bit. Shego _had_  just taken a major hit on her behalf, after all.

Around them, noise swirled in an insane maelstrom. Voices, crying, fighting, all of it blurred together into so much white noise. Unbidden, a cough erupted from her throat, violently wrenching her body around the impalement through her chest. A shuddering breath bubbled from her mouth as she tried to still the agony tearing through her. Blood flecked foam filled the back of her throat and she absently noted that the slimy feel might have been cool had she not been gravely wounded.

From the fact that her breath was coming with extreme difficulty, she was fairly certain the molded steel hadn't missed her lung. Combined with that was the rather large hole in her chest the steel shank had forged. She was damn sure that if she tried to take a deep breath, a stray piece of fragmented bone would shift just far enough to pierce her heart.

And then there was the sharp pinch to her arm.

"Ow...not so...hard."

She squinted painfully up at the tear-stained face hovering above her.

"Oh, thank God. Hold on, sweetie, just hold on. They're on their way, you'll be just fine."

Red rimmed green eyes looked next to Shego's head and she knew what kind of view Kim was most likely seeing. She could feel more blood leeching from her with every second. The puddle beneath her back had most likely already soaked all through her clothes and into her hair.

"You'll be just fine." The sob that almost broke through Kim's voice was enough to seal the finality in Shego's mind.

She knew.

Kim's warm hand was wrapped around her clammy one, her grip almost painfully tight.

"Prin...cess...nev..." She swallowed against the bile and bloody foam that filled her throat. "Never...hated..."

Understanding dawned and Kim shook her head. "No...don't talk like that. You're going to be fine."

"Don't...lie."

The pain ripping through her was rather insistent. Distracting from the single most important moment of her life.

"No, you're going to be ok, you have to be ok!"

"'m...s'ry..."

The last thing she was concious of was the pain. So much pain. Her eyes rolled back in her head as her life trickled out onto the unforgiving concrete of the floor.

Then all she knew was the warm smile of a phantom Kim, her own mental construct of the redhead, holding out a hand in welcome.

\- end -


	19. Picnic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cighal has requested "Do one of Shego and Kim having a picnic."

"Remind me why I agreed to this?"

Shego frowned as a platter of chilled fried chicken was pulled from the gaping maw of the wicker picnic basket.

"Because you're contractually obligated to do anything Drakken asks of you, and he gave you to me for the day." Kim examined the plastic container of potato salad. "Hmm...do you like southern potato salad?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

Kim shrugged and placed the container next to the chicken. Her hand dissappeared into the depths of the red and white checked lining that hid any further view of what lay in store for the villain.

"Have you ever tried pralines? Nana sent me some and I've been waiting."

"Yeah, they're a dentist's dream." She couldn't keep the heavy sarcasm from her tone. She barely tried.

Two metal forks were plucked from the padded lid, along with two china plates.

"You seriously expect me not to stab you?"

The grin she recieved could only be called 'wicked'.

"Try reaching for the potato salad before I do and we'll see who makes with the stabbing." A quick wink and the red hair fell forward as Kim turned her attention to the array of foodstuffs.

Shego blinked. _That_  was new.

She watched the redhead as she piled her plate with fried chicken and potato salad. She glanced up, their eyes catching across the spread.

Heartbeats stretched between them as neither broke the stare, lengthening it far beyond propriety. She wasn't sure what was so captivating about those green eyes. Perhaps it was the confusion. Perhaps it was the stubbornness.

Regardless, she stared. She wouldn't dare give in now. The distant chirp of crickets sounded counterpoint to the faint pick-up football game that had started up across the park.

"Heads up!" A flying disc winged its way directly for Kim's back. She knew that because she broke her gaze away, assessing the threat and seeing it would land harmlessly six feet away.

As the disc landed, she cursed herself. She had looked away first.

"Want some chicken?" Kim held out her plate, piled high with chicken and potato salad.

A smirk curved Shego's lip. "Yeah. I think I'm hungry."

\- end -


	20. Petulance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kuopiofi: pout

The bitter chill of the air was little comfort to Kim. The harsh brush of winter this year had hit her home hard, each sucessive snow storm adding to the mound atop the garage. Hopefully the cold snap would break soon enough to prevent them from needing to -

"HAH!" A bright flash arced through the air, sizzling as it tore through the delicate line of snow that curved over the roof. Less melting than vaporizing, the snow that she had been staring at disappeared before her widening eyes.

Kim snapped around and glared at the person responsible, her ire burning through her. "HANNAH MICHELLE POSSIBLE!"

Straightening up, Shego's head swivelled as she visually scanned the area around the house "Not so loud! People will hear you!"

"I don't care! What have I told you about firing towards the HOUSE!" Shego crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. She knew she was in the right. That snow drift on the roof had been putting undue stress on the corner directly over Kim's collection of retarded looking beer mugs from the German Chancellor that she'd gotten after that one time she'd rescued his fountain pen. "Shego..."

The last time she'd heard that exact growled tone had been their anniversary. A grin spread across her face as she remembered what had followed directly afterward. "C'mon, Princess, I didn't hurt anything. The roof was gonna start to creak. You know how much I hate having to find a good contractor."

Kim pressed her fingertips into her forehead. "You are going to be the death of me."

Smirking, Shego sauntered over to the irate redhead. "C'mon, Pumpkin...lets go inside. I'll make it up to you."

-end-


	21. Pwn3d

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self Challenge: video games

"You are SO going down." A dark glare was shot over the seated redhead, crosslegged on the floor. 

"HAH! As if! You couldn't pin me if your life depended on it!"

"Bring it, Possible!"

"You are mine, Shego!"

From the kitchen table, Dr. Possible shook her head, scanning the reports on Mr. Devisham's basal ganglia. From his recent display of dystonia, it looked like the sooner the surgery went ahead, the better. 

"Feel that, Possible? That's you getting BURNED!"

From the trash talk in the living room, it appeared that Drakken and Ron's insistence on a "Sidekick Swap" was a sound idea. At least, that's what she assumed since Kimmie and that Shego woman appeared to be engaging in similar sportsmanship as the twins.

"Ready to beg, Princess?"

"You are going to pay for that."

They were playing one of the twins' fighting games, something with shape changing and less graphic violence. She believed the title had something to do with animal calls but she'd have to look at the game to remember. The way things were looking, however, it was beginning to become all too clear that this was a case of tardive dystonia and a serious investigation into Dr. Lucas and Mr. Devisham's personal life was in order.

"No - dammit - left, I said, left! DAMMIT!"

"HA! I OWNED you!"

"Laugh it up, Possible. We've still got another round."

"Hello, Mary. Is Rashawndra in today? Yes, I've been reviewing the Devisham file and I think we may have an issue that we need to rule out before we go any farther."

"Loser buys dinner!"

"Oh, that is so not fair!"

"Bite me, Kimmie."

Dr. Possible nodded, continuing to speak into her cell phone. "Yes, I really think this needs to be taken care of as soon as possible. I'll be there in ten minutes." Standing, she gathered her papers and swept them into her satchel. "Kimberly Ann!"

"Aww, man! Yes, mom?" Kim tossed her controller aside as she lost, not wishing to see Shego's victory dance. 

"I've got to head over to the hospital, something's come up and I'm going to be in meetings. Your dad and the boys aren't due back until tomorrow night, do you think you and Shego can behave yourselves if I leave you alone?"

"So not the drama! I can totally handle it." Kim smiled at her mother, enfolding her in a warm hug.

"I promise Kim will be on her best behavior, Dr. P."

"Thank you." Dr. Possible eyed Shego for a moment before smiling and nodding at the woman. "You know my number if you need me! Love you, Kimmie!"

The door shut, muffled by the animated sounds of the video game still running unheeded in the background.

The garage door opened, followed by the audible beep of the car alarm deactivating. The moving images of the television were the only motion in the still room.

The garage door closed, and the car pulled away. Across the room, dark green eyes held the intense stare.

Silence from without. Dancing images and cartoonishly gory sounds within.

Kim was pressed against the doorjamb of the kitchen, soft lips crushed against her own, her hands tangling in dark hair. The firm press of the athletic body against her own was exactly what she'd been craving.

"Thank God," Kim whispered under the cheesy fighting music of the video game. "I thought she'd never leave."


	22. Random Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almaseti requested: history

It looked like any other encounter, on any other day. Fists and feet flew through the air at heads, at exposed vulnerabilities, at perceived vulnerabilities, random attempts to open up the other for an attack.

So much left unsaid, choking in their throats as they fought, their minds occupied not with the stress of physical battle, but memory.

Heated touch slipping over sensitized skin, gentle words bitten back in vain effort to hide the effect of the encounter...this and more seeped through their minds as the blows landed. 

The single thought that threaded through their consciousnesses was naught more than a conviction: things were for the better.

They had to be.


	23. Remaining Untouched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuopiofi requested: blah/boring

Kim rolled her eyes as Henchman number twelve did the exact same thing as the eleven henchmen before him: swung wide enough for her to see his punch coming from a mile away.

Blindfolded.

Ducking under his arm, she delivered a vicious punchto directly under his diaphragm. He didn't see it, and his stomach was far too flabby to be hiding a pack of any number beneath the layers of fat.

He collapsed to his knees, his face turning red with startling rapidity.

Henchman thirteen loomed up from the darkness, a scowl on his face. It was quickly obscured by the sole of Kim's boot.

With a sigh, she scanned the lair one last time.

No challenge.

No challenge at _all_.

Just then, a familiar green flash zipped by her head. A wide grin split her face.

That was more like it.

\- end -


	24. See You Quiver With Anticipation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kuopiofi: ascending

Gentle touches dance along sensitive nerves, driving me out of my mind. I can see those powerful hands in my mind, feel them embracing parts of me... 

I care for naught in this moment, fulfilled by this rich anticipation. The subtle craving that churns in my gut can wait, I need more of her teasing before I'm ready to give up my control.

Each breath brings with it the prolonged heightening of sensation, the slow burn that scorches my very soul.

I could comfortably exist in this nebulous dream of desire, be her Venus Ascendant.

She is everything to me.

-end -


	25. Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self challenge: silence

So much can be said without speech. Words become superfluous when they draw close, their bodies moving together in harmonious rhythm. Talking becomes so much unnecessary noise, an outdated form of expression that is not needed.

A hand traces over delicate nerves and smooth skin, forcing an involuntary shudder of arousal. Eyes meet and hold for a sweet eternity, their hearts pounding from exertion and newly discovered possibilities.

They break apart, ignoring the burn that has settled low in their bodies as they return to exchanging blows and pointed verbal barbs. The arousal that tears through them is a forbidden enticement, meant to draw their concentration into arrears. 

In silence, much is spoken.


	26. Smell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self challenge: smell

There's a certain balance to be found in the everyday. A grounding of the self in that which is mundane, allows a person to go beyond the norm.

At times, it could be said that such a base is necessary to allow superhuman displays of ability.

However, it is not merely the realm of the metahuman that owns this quirk. The average person requires such things as well - the overabundance of 'comfort food', 'comforts of home' and the like is stark evidence of this.

A slim hand trails along the blankets, fingers that but a scant few hours ago were clutching at a smooth expanse of skin, fingers that still bear the unmistakable scent of her lover.

Fingers grasp the blankets and bring them to a pert nose. The rich spice of her lover's scent fills her nose and she closes her eyes, savoring the memory of sweat slicked skin and gasping declarations.

For a moment of sweet eternity, she basks in the smell of her lover, before rising to greet the day.


	27. Spank the Monkey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mouse: spanking the monkey

"Ron, what in the hell are you doing?"

Ron didn't look up, his eyes remaining riveted on the screen before him.

"Schooling Drakken in wrestling." A slip hold maneuver and - "Boo-YAH! Take that, Drakken!"

"I call cheatsies!"

Ron looked at himself, then back at Dr. Drakken. "You know better!"

Dr. Drakken pouted, his lower lip out a good inch. From the doorway, Kim stared in stunned disbelief.

"Hmmm. I didn't realize that annoying monkey show had a game." Shego eyed the discarded case with a jaundiced eye. "Heh. Best game of the year, my ass." Turning to leave the boys to their game, she paused. "C'mon, Possible. I'm not done with you, yet."

"But-"

"Come _on_  Possible!" Shego yanked the mystified redhead from the room. She could see Kim from the corner of her eye, the girl turning back repeately as though she _wanted_  to see the horrific sight in that room.

"It's the uniform of the characters of the show, Pumpkin." Rolling her eyes, Shego continued dragging Kim along.

"But-"

Shego stopped. Not paying attention to her companion, Kim didn't, slamming full length into the taller woman.

"Oof!" Kim almost fell backwards, but the firm grip on her arm prevented that. Burning green eyes bored into her own.

"I'm really not in the mood to discuss them, Princess. Pick a new subject."

"But they were in tutus!"

\- end -


	28. Synopsis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kuopiofi: busy/ hurry
> 
> This is so NOT what kuopiofi had in mind. I kinda wish I'd made it exactly 100 words, but, ah well. I'll survive.

Kim Possible is the girl who can do anything, and Shego is her arch-nemesis.

They fight.

A lot.

When they fight, they taunt each other.

A lot.

When they aren't fighting, they get along pretty well. It's strange and intriguing and fascinating.

One day, they're fighting and then Shego decides she's had enough and stops. Kim's all "WTF" and Shego's all "Oh, _hell_  no!" and they fight, except no hitting this time and then Shego leaves.

SO!

Then Kim's all "What was that?" and starts trying to track down Shego, right? She's all like, "Oh, _hell_  no!" when she realizes that Shego's all missing and shit.

Then she finds Shego, who's TOTALLY quit working for Drakken (Gah! As if!) and they talk this time instead of fighting, 'cause violence don't solve nothing.

Then Shego TOTALLY gets all up ons Kim and kisses her and Kim is _so_  all "WTF" and Shego's all "Whatever, I do what I want" and Kim's all like "At least ask me on a date first!"

Yeah, so, they totally get together.

\- end -


	29. This is Fate Calling, Are We Reaching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> self challenge: wrong number

Kim flopped down on her bed. God, today had NOT been enjoyable. First she'd totally bombed that test in English. Could she have been more stupid? How the hell did she completely space on reading two chapters of "Historian"?

Gah.

And then she'd almost boffed cheer practice. _That_  would have been just fabulous - Bonnie had a camera phone, after all. Instead, she'd been off her game the entire practice. She knew they could tell, she was usually _so_  much better.

Then on her way home, a car splashed her with insanely nasty water.

Not _everything_  had been bad. She _had_  gone up against Shego today.

Speaking of which, she should totally catch Mon up on everything. Dialing the number from memory, she waited for it to be picked up. Before Monique could say 'hello', Kim was off and running.

"Mon? Kim. Look, today has been hellish, but there was _so_  action on the Shego front. God, half the time I don't know whether to kick her or kiss her. My treat, anywhere but Bueno Nacho, and I'll catch you up."

A low chuckle sounded over the phone line. A cold dread washed over Kim.

"I'm not Monique, Princess, but that sounds like a good time."

" _Shego?_ "

\- end -


	30. Timing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mouse: et tu brute?

Ron slammed the front door of his house. Parentals were out on their weekly date, and would be back in time for temple, giving Ron enough time to fume properly.

Normally, things didn't really bother him. Normally, he was calm, collected and easy to please.

Normally, he didn't walk in on his best friend in flagrante delicto.

It wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't single. There _was_  part of him that was sad because it wasn't him, but he wasn't sure which partner made him more jealous.

Not that he begrudged them their happiness. Hell, after everything they'd been through, it was the least they deserved.

Nah...what bugged him was that such pleasure wasn't an option for him. Maybe he could make a trip to the mountain and see if he could work on his mad leet Lotus Blade skills.

Either that or try to get laid.

The Lotus Blade sounded like the way to go.

He swung open his bedroom door, sighing heavily at the sight that greeted him. Rufus was curled up on his bed, frozen in place with his little bald head poised over his crotch.

"Oh, Rufus...you too?"

\- end -


	31. Trained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xgamerkf: guardian angel

The punches I'm blocking are brutal. I'm smirking, though. I know that no matter how hard he hits, I will triumph. I will beat him, tossing him aside like so much flotsam.

He is SO beaten.

He doesn't know how badly he's totally about to lose.

It's all on account of Those Fights.

If it weren't for Those Fights, I'd never be this good.

I'd never know that this guy is an absolute loser for even thinking he could go against me.

It's all because, with her, I'm pushed to the edge of my capabilities. To my boundaries. Sometimes, I'm pushed beyond them.

And THAT makes me better.

Because _she_  cares enough to not take it easy on me.

Heh.

That bitch.


	32. Trusting Your Pilot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mouse requested: learning to fly
> 
> Well, it ain't strictly aviation, but it is flying in a sense...

Delicate touch danced along her skin, a whisper of a caress that made her think she had to have imagined it...

Heated anticipation filled her, warring with the languid contentment of just existing in this moment...

She arched into the gentle hands that teased her unmercifully, their mastery over her body a new experience, heretofore unknown and now, too real for her to deny.

Fear curled in her stomach, a tense ball of worry that roiled her emotions. Firm touch swept along her back, sweeping downward from her shoulders until running over the gentle swells of her buttocks.

A deep sigh escaped her.

The warm pressure of her lover's body was over her in an instant, their bodies touching from neck to knee as heated kisses were pressed to her flushed skin.

Closing her eyes, she succumbed to the insistence of her lover and...let go.

\- end -


	33. Two Out of Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cilghal has requested: Something with music. Shego on the piano perhaps or Kim on the guitar. Have them jam out for a bit, before other "activities" take preference.
> 
> Sex, drugs and rock and roll as you demand, my friend!

The distinctive riff of Deep Purple's "Smoke on the Water" sounded loudly, singly, in the confined space of the garage. Kim stared in surprise as deft fingers shifted on steel strings, nimbly changing abruptly to the equally singular riff of Jimi Hendrix' "Foxy Lady". A deep blush stained pale cheeks as Kim recognized the leer on her serenader's face as the slim fingers danced over the frets.

The last note died a slow death, the vibration of the steel strings refusing to still without a fight. Kim shook her head, stupefied.

"When did you learn that?"

Shego shrugged. "Family band. Hego's first big idea for us to use as a cover. Unfortunately, since I and the Wego twins were the only ones with actual musical talent, and Mego was the only proper front man, that meant Hego had to not be on stage...and he did NOT like that." She gently replaced the guitar on it's stand, arranging the strap to fall behind the body.

"Wait, Mego? Front man?"

"Can you imagine anyone else willing to screech and prance about in painted on pants?"

"...Ew. But valid point."

"Yep. Thankfully, we quit before Hego realized Mego would make a perfect Axl Rose clone."

"Somehow, I have problems imagining you as Slash."

Shego grinned. "I have a top hat around here somewhere if you want to play dress up."

\- end -


	34. Undeniable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RavenStar requested: limosos (compulsion to eat chalk)
> 
> A bit of history on this word: many well renowned artists have had this affectation/disorder. There was a well known painter who would eat his paints straight from the tube. With genius comes insanity.
> 
> Remember that.

Warm brown eyes blinked slowly at the strange sight.

"Kim..."

"Yes, Ron."

"Are you aware you're eating chalk?"

"Yes, Ron."

"As in screechy on blackboard chalk. Beating erasers after school chalk."

"She _knows_ , sidekick."

"Ack!" He fell over, his hip landing hard on the carpeted floor. "Wha? Who? How?"

"You forgot 'why', genius." Calmly, Shego rose from Kim's bed, accepting the proffered stick of plain white chalk. Placing one end between her teeth, she bit down sharply, the stick fracturing magnificently against her lips. Cursing, she caught the spare splinters that fell from her mouth as Kim chuckled. Already, the grittiness was back.

"I could have told you that wouldn't work." Kim crunched her stick between her molars.

"Gee, thanks."

"Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?" Ron looked back and forth between the two women, who just the night before has been mortal enemies. Kim shrugged, chewing.

Shego grinned widely.

"Nope."

\- end -


	35. Unequivocal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mouse: I go whereever Shego

"This is not what it looks like."

"I'd believe you a lot more if you weren't holding her hand!"

"Ron, I can explain."

Perched on the desk at the back of the classroom, Ron pointed wildly at the calm woman who walked in with his best friend. "Less talky, more hurty!"

"Ron..."

"Princess, you wanna let me handle this?" Shego sneered at the quivering boy huddled at the back of the classroom.

Kim sighed heavily. "Fine, go ahead."

"It works like this, boy wonder. Drakken? He's an idiot. He decided to test his new stolen ray crap in the middle of an incursion by Kimmie here. So anytime she and I try to stop touching?" Shego pulled her hand from Kim's with some effort. Ron watched as their hands twitched, their brows furrowed in concentration. They each held their respective wrists, their fingers scrabbling in the air in an attempt to return to one another.

"Whoa." The soft word acted as the breaking point, and their hands shot through the air to entwine together, closer than they were before. "What the heck was he going to use the ray for, anyway?"

Shego shrugged. "He was babbling about something having to do with embarrassing either the Royal Family or Hollywood. I tuned him out."

"Besides, Ron, it got blown up."

"So now what? You're the Wonder Twins?"

"So not the drama. Wade's working on a cure."

"And in the meantime?"

Shego grinned, a glint of evil amusement twinkling in her eyes. "In the meantime, I'm her new best friend."

Ron nodded. "Cool, cool. So this means that you two are gonna go to the bathroom together?"

"RON!"

\- end -


	36. Unexpected Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kuopiofi: mothers

"Look, Possible, I did not volunteer to suddenly become the poster child for fur parents! You can take that beast and just-" Shego's tirade stopped in mid-word as she caught the guileless, eager stare of the rare dog-like creature that had adopted her as a co-parent with Kim. Closing her eyes against the pull of those unnaturally amethyst eyes, she gritted her teeth. "Dammit, Sparky, I told you to stop looking at me like that!"

Sparky looked up at Kim questioningly, his head canted to the side in puzzlement at the dark one's lack of snuggling.

"Shego, I didn't ask for this either, but we're stuck with it and I'll thank you to not leave me as a single parent!"

" _That_ ," Shego pointed, "Is not our child!"

" _That_  does not matter! Biology is the _least_  of what makes a parent. Now get your happy butt over here and start snuggling before he realizes that you're a total and complete shithead and starts whining again!"

Shego shuddered and moved in next to Kim on the couch. "I'll have you know, I do this under protest."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever, Mama."

\- end -


	37. When You've Seen It All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ron...the man?

Anonymity was the single most freeing thing Kim had ever felt. The aftermath of her first mission had come mighty close, but this...this lack of _anyone_  knowing that she was The Kim Possible...

She had decided on this course the previous week, when she'd sought somewhere quiet to think on why Ron had gotten so withdrawn recently. He'd been spending time away from her, and while she was concerned, she wasn't yet worried enough to follow him.

Instead, she sought a place to think...and had promptly been interrupted by Professor Dementor. The plan had been sloppy, more on level with Drakken than with Dementor's usual style, and Kim had taken care of it handily. It had helped that Global Justice had turned up in the middle of the bout, as well, as they'd had their eye on Dementor and had mobilized as soon as they saw that Kim had engaged him.

Closing her eyes, she washed away the memories with a swig from the bottle cradled in her hand. Anyone who knew her would have a hard time recognizing her tonight. Forgoing her usual tightfitting tomboyishly girly style, Kim had opted for an outfit befitting her chosen thinking spot: the biggest gay bar in Upperton. Primarily lesbian, it had weekly drag queen shows and themed nights, though anyone was welcome at anytime.

A few years ago, Kim had diverted Senor Senior Junior's attention away from the perceived slight to his hair: a lesbian had a better hairdo than he did. Tossing the overgrown boy a fashion magazine had made him scream and run out to buy a new wardrobe.

Tonight, though, Kim was not Kim Possible, the girl who could do anything. Dressed in jeans that were baggier than she normally wore, one of her Dad's patterned shirts - tucked in, of course, as part of her cover - and baseball cap with the brim pulled low, she looked like any number of the Saturday night butches that filled the bar. Tonight, she was...she was...she was not introducing herself around, so her name didn't matter.

What mattered was not thinking...or rather, idle thinking. The press of the roaring crowd under the pulsing beat was enough to serve as so much white noise. Ron had been...not necessarily more secretive, but less ebullient than usual. He had stopped telling her every little thing he was doing on the weekends.

That bothered her.

Not so much because she cared what he was doing, necessarily - she didn't figure he wanted a full rundown of everything she did, after all - but because it seemed a harbinger of the death of their friendship.

Taking another swig, she almost spit it out as the booming voice of the MC broke through the crowd with all the subtlety of a sledgehammer.

"ARE Y'ALL READY!"

The cramped crowd, already deafening, roared in response.

"I SAID ARE Y'ALL READY!"

The response was slightly more cohesive this time, into general choruses of "yes" and "yeah".

"HERE SHE IS...THE SHINING DIAMOND...GIVE IT UP FOR FABOO LICIOUS!"

The spotlight centered on a svelte figure in a tight red dress, her face downward as the music began. Her face raised up and she began to lip-synch to the lyrics.

From her dark, cramped corner, Kim stared, her stomach roiling.

She knew what Ron had been doing with his free time.


	38. The Wisdom of Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pesterfield: dusk

I've never been a fan of flowery prose and crap like that.

When I try to think of how to tell you these things, that's all that will come out.

So if you don't want to know how disgustingly mushy and pathetic I've become because of you, then stop reading now.

The rays of the sun are disappearing behind the crested mountains, their waning light painting the sky in vibrant colors. The forest around me is alive now, the inhabitants rousing themselves to feed before returning to quiet existence. Little do I have in common with these creatures, and part of me mourns that I shall never know such freedom.

Instead, I am shackled by honor and obligation, bound to my word to serve one whom I would discard if it would only get me closer to you. Discarding these distasteful ties, though it would free me, would deny me any contact with you. I would be bereft of that which gives my pale life meaning.

Such an end, though considerably more peaceful, is anathema to one who is as enamored of you as I find myself to be. Volumes could be written on the breadth and depth of your keen intelligence, a force underestimated by many due to your enfeebling beauty.

It is quiet here, yet not. Sounds of life surround me, rustles and movement. I am alone, yet not.

Thoughts such as these make this somewhat more bearable.

Continuing this aggression against you becomes increasingly difficult, not because I fear harming you - rather, that I know not the warmth of your sweet touch. I have not felt the assurance of your honest smile, glowing with affection for me.

I may be selfish to wish for such things, but this cannot be helped. I ache for this, I wish for naught beyond everything you can give. If such a boon is not to be, I am able to survive that, hollowed and bereft though my life will be, as with any who loses the richest treasure.

I sit here amongst the rich greenery that is reminiscent of the verdant shade of your expressive eyes, and I dare to dream of a time and place where you care for me. I walk with you through these selfsame woods, our hands buried in our pockets as we talk quietly. You turn to me and smile, your eyes twinkling with mischief.

Just thinking of such things fills me with warmth. I am a fool to even dream of these things and I am undoubtedly damned for them. Though I think of them as fond wishes, I do not wish them for me. I wish for such scenes of bliss to be known by your heart, to be cherished until all has fallen away. I wish for you to know the joy of your lover's embrace, the content of a life well lived filling you with a heretofore unknown elation.

Regardless of all else that is true in our lives, the only thing I want you to take from this is the knowledge that you are cared for, beyond wisdom, beyond life and beyond reason.


	39. Unrecognized Bouts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kuopiofi: wrestling

I'm Kim Possible.

I can do anything.

For the last few years, I've been saving the world. It's fun, at times. Sometimes it scares me.

Mostly, it's just another thing I do.

I meet a _lot_  of people around the world. There's apparently a men's commune in the jungles of Thailand that offers your own teenaged boy with each room. Very exclusive.

Not quite as exclusive as the all women teahouse in Japan. They did more intensive background checks than my credit card company. Once I went in and found out my mission, their reason for security became clear.

That had been a challenging mission.

Some of the missions I remember most clearly are those involving Dr. Drakken. A former schoolmate of my dad, he'd chosen to go the 'batshit crazy mad scientist' route for his career. He had some skills, but was way too impatient and childish to seriously develop anything that was useful.

He liked grandeur over functionality.

He also didn't like to work alone. He usually had a selection of henchmen for me to work frustration off on.

Then there was Shego.

I knew some about her. Originally from Go City, she and her brothers had been Team Go until she had gotten sick of it and gone rogue. That idea fascinated me. Was it possible that a competent team could convince her to go hero again?

She and I fought hard when we were near one another. I pushed her and she pushed back hard enough to make me fall on my ass sometimes.

I wonder what she'd be like if she let loose.

The challenge that she presents is a difficult one. I want to beat her, badly, but I can't help but think that she's just _toying_  with me.

It drives me nuts.

She's a good fighter. A great fighter.

Every time I go up against her, it's a struggle. It's never an easy win. I think that's why I relish them so much.

The last one we had leaps out in my mind. It was a normal fight, routine all the way.

Except for one part near the end.

She'd been coming at me hard, not giving me any chance to get a hit in, much less to catch my breath. She swiped at my exposed midsection, forcing me to move directly into her leg sweep. I slammed into the floor, hard, and she leapt on me, her strong grip shackling my wrists. I glared up at her, squirming in an attempt to work my legs free.

She had a funny look on her face, and she just stared at me for long enough that I started to want to snap a snide comment at her.

"Give up, Possible." She was quiet, subdued - not at all like I had grown to expect.

I'm not sure why the tone of her voice made my stomach do somersaults.

I have no idea why I felt cold and alone when her steady weight suddenly disappeared from me. By the time I'd gotten up, she was gone.

I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since.

And, for the life of me, I can't figure out why.

\- end -


	40. Concord Incursion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muriel: grapes

Tender succulent little morsels of pure fetid disgustingness.

Shego glared at the small plastic tub that took up a full quarter of her freezer. It had been less than a week since she'd agree to have Kim crash with her. There had been the usual scuffle - access to the bathroom, issues with who should cook and who should clean, but now...

Now this incursion, this INVASION. In her own freezer!

It could not be borne. 

She calmly shut the door and turned to the living room, her face a studied mask of calm.

"Kim."

"Yes, dear."

"Why fucking grapes?"


End file.
